


Shuffle Song Prompts 11

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [11]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad Boys, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bar Singer, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Boom (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Night Clubs, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Street Kids, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Underground Rapper, Alternate Universe - Underground Rappers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - View (Music Video), Alternate Universe - We Go Up (Music Video), M/M, Multi, Work In Progress, alternate universe - bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Gangs au,gangsters au,Criminals su,High school au,college au
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), NCT Dream Ensemble/NCT Dream Ensemble, SHINee Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Txt Ensemble/Txt Ensemble
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 2





	Shuffle Song Prompts 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangs au,gangsters au,Criminals su,High school au,college au

**6:36 PM**

**Felix:** _We going to the normal meeting place tonight?_

**Chan:** _Yeah we are_

**Chan:** _Why?_

**Chan:** _Have you left already?_

**Felix:** _Yeah_

**Felix:** _I left a couple of minutes ago_

**Felix:** _Sorry_

**Chan:** _It's okay_


End file.
